Coração, se apronta para recomeçar
by Flor do Luar
Summary: Eu achei que ia me vingar daquele idiota do James, eu achei que estava dando uma lição na vida... Mas ela estava apenas me dando uma nova chance. Slash! ScorpiusxAlbus.S.
1. De volta ao inferno

**Ok, deixa-me começar a esclarecer umas coisas... Primeiro, o ano de todos aqui: Rose e James Sirius estão no terceiro ano. Lilian Luna e Scorpius estão no segundo ano e Albus Severus e o Hugo estão no primeiro, começando esse ano. Acho que eu não esqueci de ninguém. **

**Bom, esse é apenas o prólogo, não ficou grande coisa, mas espero que gostem.**

Capítulo um: De volta ao inferno

-Eu... Posso me sentar aqui com você? –Eu ouvi a voz doce me despertar dos meus devaneios ao esperar o trem partir, eu virei o rosto levemente para ver o dono da voz parado na porta do vagão, ele é tão frágil com seu rosto corado pela timidez, era típico da maioria dos novos alunos, mas nele é tão fofo. –Os outros vagões estão... uhn... cheios. –Completou o menino, com um tom rosado nas bochechas, provavelmente constrangido por eu não ter falado nada.

Eu não falei, apenas assenti com a cabeça e ele deu um sorriso tímido de agradecimento e sentou-se no banco paralelo ao meu. Eu me amaldiçoei mentalmente por não ter falado nada, pois eu queria ouvir mais daquela voz maravilhosa. Uma voz fina, quase feminina, de um menino no início da puberdade. Mas maldito seja o orgulho que eu tinha, e esse princípio besta de me achar superior a ele para puxar um assunto.

E o silêncio assim prevaleceu, apenas conseguia ouvir os gritos, vindo dos outros vagões, de brincadeiras e conversa, mas mesmo assim eu não conseguia desviar o olhar do garoto que estava a minha frente. Ele tentava abrir uma caixa de sapo de chocolate, desajeitado. Quando ele conseguiu abrir, ele deu um grito de susto quando o sapo pulou em seu cabelo e eu não contive um riso debochado, era comum vindo de mim.

Ele virou o rosto para me ver, ele tinha ficado envergonhado por eu estar rindo dele, mas ele fez um bico muito fofo para demonstrar isso que eu não pude conter e, de novo, eu ri.

-Finalmente te achei! –Essa voz irritante só pode ter vindo do Potter, não importa o quão meu pai havia dito para respeitar a família dos Potter, eu nunca iria aceitar isso, mas eu não tenho nada contra a Lilian, mas devido a uns fatos ocorridos no ano passado, eu não podia nem ouvir a sua voz sem querer espanca-lo. –Vamos para o meu vagão, Albus, você pode sentar no meu colo. –O tom malicioso em sua voz quase me fez vomitar.

-Você não muda mesmo, né, Potter. –Eu provoquei, dando um sorriso irônico de um modo que ele olhou para mim, eu vi seus punhos cerrarem de tal modo que eu achei que ia quebrar seus próprios ossos, isso seria tão delicioso.

-O que o meu irmão estava fazendo em um vagão com você, desgraça? –Ele perguntou e cruzou os braços, me fuzilando com o olhar, só agora caiu a ficha: aquele era o tal Albus Severus, o irmãozinho querido do James, o mesmo que nos fez brigar e começar aquela rivalidade mortal. Eu dei um sorriso de canto, o que um menino tão fofo pode causar em dois ex-namorados.

-Ele estava procurando um vagão para se sentar, eu, com toda a minha gentileza, deixei. –Me ajeitei com todo o meu charme no banco e continuei, com um tom mais venenoso na voz. –Mas se eu soubesse que ele era seu irmão, eu não teria deixado.

Nesse instante, Albus se escondeu na capa do seu irmão mais velho e eu ri da inocência do menino que nem sabe quem é o seu irmão. Eu dizia a mim mesmo que eu devia odiar aquele menino nos braços de James, por tudo que ele fez eu e o James passarmos, mas eu não conseguia. Ele era tão inocente. O James abriu a boca para falar, mas foi interrompido por umas três meninas que chegaram rindo perto do vagão. Uma delas, se recuperando das gargalhadas, disse:

-Então, eu e as minhas amigas podemos ficar nesse vagão? –Já vi tudo, serei eu quem vai ser o santo que vai ter que aturar essas meninas escandalosas da Sonserina, para deixar claro, eu não tenho tanta paciência assim.

-Podem. –Eu disse por fim, suspirando exausto, o que eu poderia dizer? Por mais que eu quisesse, eu não poderia ficar com um vagão inteiro só para mim.

Quando as meninas se sentaram no banco, eu levantei a cabeça, mas os irmãos Potter já haviam ido. Eu mordi o lábio inferior e me levantei para ir a uma cabine e colocar o meu uniforme da Sonserina.

**Xxxx**

Eu fui andando com James até a cabine onde estava a minha outra irmã e meus primos, com eles eu me sentia mais a vontade, melhor do que aquele loiro que ficava me encarando e rindo de mim. James foi até o lugar vazio do banco, mas eu percebi que eu estava sem lugar para sentar e o James segurou a minha cintura e me puxou para o colo dele.

-Ué, Albus, não achou um vagão para você sentar? –Disse a prima Rose, dando um riso na posição que eu estava. Ela era a única no vagão que estava na Corvinal, devido a sua inteligência-quase-gênio e também por ela ser meio _hippie_.

-Eu achei, mas... –Eu parei por um momento, levantando a cabeça para olhar James e logo voltei a olhar para a Rose. –O James me tirou de lá.

-Ele estava em um mesmo vagão que o Malfoy. –Lilian fechou a cara de parou de comer o seu doce de abóbora para dar um olhar mortal para o James.

-Sério? Você tirou o menino de lá só por causa do seu ex-namorado? –Lilian perguntou não crendo quando James confirmou. Minha irmã revirou os olhos e massageou a cabeça, ela sempre fazia isso quando queria se segurar para não causar uma briga. –Cresce, James! –Ela gritou antes de dar outra mordida violenta no doce, descontando a sua raiva naquilo.

Os meninos ficaram meio sem-graça por um tempo, parecia que era um assunto delicado e então eu não quis perguntar o que é, embora eu tenha ficado curioso. Mas alguns instantes depois eu percebi que eu não tinha colocado o uniforme! Eu pulei do colo de James rapidamente e peguei as minhas roupas, indo para o banheiro da cabine, quem estava saindo de lá era o tal Malfoy que meus irmãos estavam discutindo agora há pouco. Seus olhos acinzentados penetrantes ficaram me olhando e eu me encolhi diante ao seu olhar.

Eu passei por ele, tendo a certeza que aqueles olhos me seguiam até eu entrar na cabine do banheiro e mesmo quando eu fechei a porta, eu ainda o sentia me olhando. Seu olhar era tão profundo que eu estremeci ao pensar as possíveis coisas que se passavam naquela mente, meu irmão sempre dizia "nunca confie em um Malfoy".

**Xxxx**

Era gozado a forma como esse menino é diferente do resto da família de enxeridos. Ele não era curioso, nem procurava briga, ao contrário, parecia um garoto tão frágil e tímido. Ele se encolhe com o olhar que eu lancei a ele, só quero ver que casa que ele vai ficar.

Quando eu estava voltando para o meu vagão cheio de meninas escandalosas, algo pareceu acender na minha cabeça, uma ideia. James Sirius Potter me fez sofrer ano passado, portanto, eu poderia me vingar esse ano, mas com seu irmãozinho tão precioso. Eu me virei lentamente e fiquei olhando a cabine do banheiro, dando um sorriso diabólico. Fazer esse menino se apaixonar por mim não pode ser tão difícil, eu não posso negar que eu tenho um charme.

Ok, isso é horrível. Brincar com os sentimentos de uma criança, mas quem disse que eu gosto de fazer a coisa certa? Não sou um segundo Lord das Trevas, mas eu gosto de uma vingança, isso deixaria o ano bem interessante.

**Continua...**

**Bom, esse foi o prólogo. Eu sempre imaginei o Albus tímido desse jeito, porque ele é muito fofo 3**

**Mas, sabem, reviews são sempre bem vindos!**


	2. Chapéu Seletor

_**Gente, não sei se exagerei na personalidade do Albus, eu fiz ele parecido com as concepções que eu tenho de timidez XD (se inspirou no irmão mais velho), mas vai ser importante para o desenvolver da fanfic**__**  
**__**Além do mais, eu queria dizer que eu fiz uma burrice em colocar os nomes de todo mundo em inglês e deixar só o da Lily como Lilian, mas é que eu sempre achei Lilian mais bonito, porém, eu vou concertar.**_

Capítulo 2: Chapéu Seletor

Eu me separei dos meus irmãos e minha prima assim que cheguei em Hogwarts, estava comigo apenas o meu primo Hugo. Confesso que não o conheço muito bem, pois quem conversava muito com ele era a Lily, ambos eram inseparáveis, portanto eu não tive muita chance de conhecê-lo.

De qualquer forma, eu nem teria chance essa vez, pois fomos formados em duas filas indianas e eu fiquei na frente e o meu primo bem atrás. Eu abaixei a cabeça e comecei a amassar a barra da minha camisa, eu sempre fazia isso quando estava perto de uma multidão ou ansioso. Eu levantei a cabeça e dei de cara com um homem enorme e peludo, eu me assustei. Deve ser o Hagrid que meu pai e minha mãe sempre me contava em suas histórias de aventura. Era um homem agora bem mais velho, em sua pele podia ver sinais de envelhecimento e seu cabelo e sua barba com mechas grisalhas.

-Pelas barbas do profeta! –A voz de Hagrid era grossa e ele praticamente gritou, isso fez que eu me encolhesse de vergonha. –Você é o Albus, eu te peguei no colo quando você era o bebê. –Ele concluiu e eu dei um sorriso tímido, tendo a certeza que estava vermelho de vergonha.

-É-é... O senhor é o Hagrid. –Eu falei tentando disfarçar o tom de nervosismo na minha voz. –Meus pais falam muito sobre você.

-Você está a cara do seu pai! –Ele me deu um tapa nas minhas costas, eu desequilibrei e quase caí, mas o garoto ao meu lado segurou a minha mão e me segurou.

-Obrigado... –Eu disse baixinho, mas acho que ele nem ouviu, pois já estava gritando para todos os alunos o seguirem, eu ajeitei as minhas vestes e o obedeci.

A cada passo mais perto do salão principal, eu sentia minhas pernas petrificarem. Não era só a multidão de alunos e professores que estava me incomodando, mas a seleção das casas de Hogwarts. Meu irmão sempre brincou comigo dizendo que eu ia para a Sonserina e isso me fez criar um medo por isso, pois eu não queria ir para a Sonserina. Meu pai me tranquilizou antes de eu entrar no trem, mas mesmo assim, eu ainda estou com muito medo. Eu não terei a mesma coragem do meu pai para enfrentar o Chapéu Seletor. Eu não tenho coragem, eu não tenho autoconfiança. Isso praticamente zera minhas chances de ir para Grifinória, mas eu não ficaria triste se fosse para a Lufa-Lufa ou a Corvinal. Eu só não queria ir para a Sonserina.

-Cara, se acalma. –A voz do menino ao meu lado me despertou dos meus pensamentos e eu pulei de susto, por ser algo que eu não esperava, foi só ai que eu notei que eu estava cerrando os punhos tão forte que parecia que meus ossos iam quebrar. –Você está quase tendo um infarto. –Ele riu, apontando para mim.

-Hã... É que... uhn... Eu sou tímido. –Expliquei a ele, massageando a minha mão que doía, a palma tinha até marcas da ponta das minhas unhas.

-Relaxa. –Ele deu um tapa amigável no meu ombro. –É só olhar para o teto, não olha para os outros.

Eu respirei fundo e assenti com a cabeça. Enquanto esperávamos os portões se abrirem, eu conversava com o meu colega. O nome dele era Cody e ele é um nascido-trouxa. Rose que ia adorar, ela adora os trouxas. Estudo dos trouxas é a matéria que ela mais gosta, porque um dia o tio Rony e a tia Hermione saíram de férias para o Japão. Ela se encantou com o lugar, disse que é o lugar mais tranquilo e zen que ela conheceu, então a partir daí, começou sua "obsessão" pelos trouxas.

Conversando muito e eu nem notei que os portões para o salão principal se abriram. E eu achando que tinha gente demais junto comigo, era porque eu ainda nem tinha visto este lugar. De repente todos os olhares se voltaram para mim, bom não para mim, mas para ver os calouros entrando e eu congelei. Só consegui andar porque o Cody segurou a minha mão e me guiou.

Andando pelo corredor entre as mesas, eu dei uma olhada para a mesa da Grifinória e vi o James abanando a mão freneticamente para mim, Lily apenas sorria e mandou um beijo com a mão. Eu relaxei um pouco com isso e também acenei para eles. Por um instante isso pareceu tão ridículo.

Quando chegamos perto da mesa dos professores, eu fechei os olhos, eu tentava desviar todo e qualquer pensamento ruim.

-Bem vindo, calouros. –Eu ouvi uma voz rouca de uma senhora de idade, que senti como se fosse da diretora. –Aos veteranos, bem vindos a mais um ano na nossa Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. –Eu senti os pelos do meu braço se arrepiarem. –Aos novos alunos, Hagrid chamará cada um de vocês para virem aqui para frente e o Chapéu Seletor, ele selecionar a casa que vocês morarão até se formarem.

Meus olhos abriram em um rompante e eu arregalei os olhos, minha garganta ficou seca. Eu achei que era uma brincadeira do James, mas eles realmente fazem a seleção das casas na frente de todo mundo... Tipo... Todo mundo, quero dizer... Todo mundo! Eu quero sair correndo, eu não posso fazer isso aqui, não posso. Eu estou em pânico. Será que se eu ligar para o tio Rony ele vem me buscar? Meu coração está a mil por hora, você já sentiu o gosto do seu próprio coração. Pois eu estou sentindo-o agora.

Eu estava tão perdido em meu próprio medo que nem percebi quando chamaram o meu nome, eu só percebi quando a própria diretora McGonagall chamou pelo o meu nome, em um tom impaciente.

Engoli em seco novamente, pareceu doer a minha garganta. Eu fui andando lentamente para o banco, pois eu sentia que minhas pernas fossem desfazer a qualquer momento pelo que tanto que tremiam. Eu até disfarcei um tropeço ao segurar no banco. Para que expor os alunos dessa maneira? Isso não é justo.

"_Ora, o que temos aqui? Outro Potter pelo terceiro ano seguido. Mas você é diferente, não tem a mesma confiança dos seus irmãos, tem seus medos e suas inseguranças como qualquer pessoa normal, mas deixa eles se sobreporem em suas qualidades."_

Eu respirei fundo, sim, ele estava certo sobre mim. Mas eu não tinha nenhuma grande qualidade que chame atenção das pessoas, até porque eu **não queria** chamar a atenção de ninguém. Não sou uma pessoa ambiciona e nunca quis me sobressair, desde que eu esteja fazendo algo certo, tudo bem.

"_Ah, você tem uma grande coragem dentro de você."_

Coragem? Há! Ele errou feio, eu não tenho coragem. Na verdade, nada me faria enfrentar uma coisa, eu prefiro abaixar a cabeça e aceitar tudo.

"_Está vendo o que eu disse? Você não tem confiança, não acredita em si mesmo, tem uma personalidade muito forte por trás dessa fragilidade sua, mas eu tenho um lugar para você tirar a sua máscara."_

Um minuto de silêncio e tudo a minha volta pareceu congelar.

_**SONSERINA.**_

Eu gritei. Era um grito de puro horror e eu vi todos os olhos se voltarem para mim, o salão inteiro ficou em um silêncio mortal. Acho que eles pensaram que eu estava passando mal ou morrendo, que era o que eu queria. Eu senti meu rosto esquentar furiosamente, quase achei que estava entrando em combustão espontânea. Peguei o chapéu da minha cabeça e o usei para cobrir o meu rosto, mas em poucos segundos, as pessoas voltaram a conversar e eu pude ir em direção à minha mesa da minha casa, da mesa dos professores, um homem velho com uma barriga de chop sorriu para mim. E eu me sentei antes que minhas pernas resolvem me fazer pagar outro mico.

Tentei ignorar os sorrisos maliciosos dos veteranos para mim, mas sabia que aquilo era o início da minha ruína. Definitivamente, aquele não era lugar para mim. Como eles puderam achar que eu fosse sobreviver com aqueles brutamontes esperando o momento mais oportuno para pegar um Potter e estraçalha-lo como se fosse um boneco de pano. Não era mais do que eu era naquele momento. Uma presa.

Sinceramente, eu não tive vontade de comer nada, empurrei um ou dois copos de suco de abóbora goela abaixo, com muita má vontade. Os grandões colegas de casa ao meu lado ficaram mexendo comigo o tempo todo, eles passavam a mão no meu rosto e no meu cabelo, era tão nojento. Mas do outro lado da mesa eu ainda podia sentir, os olhos do Malfoy em mim, ele me encarava como um predador atrás de sua presa. E eu só me permitia ficar parecido com um coelhinho indefeso.

Quando eu me acalmei um pouco e o jantar foi recolhido, eu acompanhei o monitor até as masmorras, um lugar úmido e escuro, eu já disse que tenho medo do escuro? E adivinhem? Era nas masmorras que ficava o salão comunal da Sonserina, que ironia, não? Eu sou obrigado a enfrentar o escuro obrigatoriamente por sete anos. Ê, eu sou corajoso.

O monitor explicou onde eram os dormitórios, porcamente, diga-se de passagem, mas eu aprenderia a me virar. Eu estava andando pelo corredor dos quartos, quando eu senti ser prensado na parede, levantei a cabeça e vi três homens, pelo que parecia eles eram do último ano, covardia ficarem perseguindo um menino novato como eu.

-C-Com licença... –Minha voz vacilou e saiu quase como um sussurro. Como eu sou idiota.

-Olha essa, um Potter na Sonserina, eu vivi para ver isso. –Zombou aquele que me prensava, os outros dois começaram a gargalhar e eu tentei rir também, para não chorar feito uma garotinha na frente deles.

-É, realmente interessante. –Eu disse, rindo e tentei sair de fininho. –Mas agora eu tenho que ir mesmo.

Quando eu estava quase escapando, o garoto me pegou novamente e me tacou na parede, dessa vez foi tão forte que eu fiquei sem ar.

-Isso vai ser muito divertido. –Outro que estava à esquerda começou a acariciar meus cabelos e o líder aproximou a boca do meu pescoço, meu coração bateu forte, eu estava assustado. Eles não teriam coragem... Teriam?

-P-Por favor, me deixa ir ou eu... –Desviei o olhar, procurando alguma salvação. –Eu vou contar ao monitor.

Eles começaram a gargalhar como se estivessem no circo e eu fosse o palhaço.

-Garoto, Albbie. Posso te chamar de Albbie? –Ele segurou o meu rosto e eu tentei virá-lo, mas ele segurou mais forte, me obrigando a olhá-lo, eu sufoquei um gemido de dor. –Não se preocupe, gracinha, você vai aprender as regras da Sonserina aos poucos, como é o seu primeiro dia, eu vou dar um descanso. Mas a primeira regra é: fica de boca fechada.

Engoli em seco e pude ver em seus olhos um brilho nocivo, eu percebi que ele não estava de brincadeira. Quando ele me soltou finalmente, eu pude sair correndo, mas eu ouvi eles rindo de mim e me senti um lixo. Eu era um lixo.

_**Continua...**_

_**Bom, não foi um capítulo muito bom, mas eu só quero introduzir o conteúdo aos poucos, para não deixar nenhum detalhe despercebido para mais para frente XD**__**  
**__**Sabem, reviews são muito bem-vindos!**_


End file.
